Who Will Get a Happy Ending
by M. Love
Summary: Just a collection of short Stories i thought of and decided to write. Its based off as many little stories I can think of for the RonHermioneDraco triangle. NO SLASHES! and rated M for safety.
1. Dramione

_**(A/N) I am writing a series of short stories on the Draco/Hermione/Ron love triangle. I was inspried when making a video on the three of them for youtube (set to My Love my Justing Timiberlake) All these stories popped up in my head and I decided to give them a home. I'm starting you off with a little scenario per couple, just so you can maybe get a feel for them or something, maybe begin to understand what hardships and/or obsticles they will have to over come.  
Starting with this one... obviously... **_

In amungst the tall bookshelves of the Hogwarts library a small group of students lingered while they did last minute homework before curfew kicked in. And in a small alcove a tall thin platinum blond wizard sat behind a table piled with Potions books. But he wasn't looking at them, oh no, he was looking at the brown haired Gryffnidor girl.

She sat there like the golden angel everyone saw her as, it made him sick! She flicked her hair back out of her freckled face and looked around the near empty library, the auburn eyes resting on his own and niether dared move. So much history flicked between them, its was a deadly flame that threatened to rekindle and consume them. Hermione took in a deep breath and gathered her heavy leather bound books and walked across the room to Draco's table. She set them down next to his books then placed herself in the seat across fom him in silence. Now that she was so close to him all thoughts of hate abandonned Draco, and all he wanted to do was fall to his knees and beg her to take him back.

"Hey Draco," She said quietly, still trying to catch his eyes as he looked as far away as possible. "Still studying for Snape's test, I see..." Tears were brimming his eyes as his hands shook feircly, he wanted to pull himself together and be the cold hearted bastard everyone believed he was. With a deep breath, he was finally able to face Hermione.

"How can I help you, Granger?" he asked in his coldest voice he could, sounding suprisingly like his father.

"Oh," she said in a high voice. "That's how you're going to act, like you hate me? Like nothing has changed?"

"Nothing _has_ changed." he bit back at her, she shook her head forcefully. Covincing Hermione he didn't love her anymore would be a difficult task, but if he could convince himself, Draco was sure he could convince her. "You were just a notch in my bedpost."

Her eyes blazed with anger and malice as she leant further towards him. "Bullshit, Draco!" she hissed. "You said you loved me, try to cover that up with a lie!"

"Hey, don't make me sick!" Draco said but she just smiled at him, as if she had proven her point, but Draco had more insults to throw at her until Hermione gave up. "Ok, yeah, I said it! I was drunk, for merlin's sake! But now that you see its untrue, you can't let me go."

"I can let you go, I have let you go!" she said, suddenly flustered. A smile spread across Draco's face as he realised that she too was trying to lie. Hermione spotted his smile and rolled her eyes.

"You love me, don't you!" Draco almost cheered.

"Oh please," said Hermione. "I detest you."

"You _want _to detest me, god only knows what Potter and Weasley would do if they knew..." Draco said and Hermione just turned to look out the window.

"Knew what,? Like you said, there's nothing to tell them. We were, and are, nothing to each other." she said in a small voice that Draco ahd to lean in to hear.

"I wish," Draco scoffed before he could stop himself. He clasped both his hands firmly over his mouth as she turned and looked around at him, her eyes wide.

"I can't believe you said that!" she said in a wild whisper. "We have to hate each other!"

"I want to hate you, Hermione! And I do, but its so hard when you're so close and looking like something form heaven..." confessed Draco in a whisper.

In the blink of an eye Hermioen was out of her seat and on top of Draco, kissing him feircly. The feeling of her lips on his brought back memories he had tried to forget. Memories of late nights in the abandonned stadium seats of the quidditch feild or in the room requirement, fitted with one double bed.

"For the record," she said in a ragged whisper in his ear. "I hate that I love you."

And just as Draco was replying Hermione drew away and gathered her books before she belted away, narrowly avoiding the librarian, her arms claden with books. Before Draco knew it she was gone but he knew it wasn't forever – she wouldn't be able to resist him that long.


	2. heRmiONe

It was almost dusk as Ron walked down the steeping hill in search of her. She hadn't shown up to his quidditch match and he knew the place she would be hiding. The golden pink shades of the sky reflected beautifully in the rippling water of the black lake and Ron had to take a few moments pause to make sure his hair was in the right plave and that he looked his best. As he finally reached the bank of the lake he spotted her form under one of the giant oak trees.

"Oi!" he shouted ludly. "Hermione!"

After a few moments her hand shot up into the air and she waved, Ron began to walk around the lake to reach her. The water lapped up against the rocky bay where she sat with her back againt a sterdy tree. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at him and he saw the sun highlighting the dimples that formed when she smiled.

"Hi Ron," she said in a tone that betrayed her feelings. He sat down next to her and looked down at the water's edge. Picking up a smooth stone, he threw it at the surface in an attempt to make it skip, but no such luck.

"You didn't come to the game," he pointed out. "I was looking for you everywhere, I scored heaps of goals!"

"Well, that's good." she began but then suddenly stopped. She searched his blue eys as they looked at her. "You looked for me? I didn't think you cared that I was there."

"Why wouldn't I? You've been my mate since first year!" Ron replied in a squeak and Hermione had to stifle her sad groan.

"Oh, of course, _mates_." said Hermione acidly. "Well, I was studying, Ronald."

"You shouldn't study so much, you should just relax and hang out with Harry and I." he said, shooting for a casual tone of voice but he was afraid he sounded more judgemntal.

"Well," began Hermione in her usual tone. "When I want the same grades as you, I'll listen to your advice."

"You could tutor me!" he almost shouted, she jumped back slightly then creased her brow at him.

"You're just taking the piss," she said slowly and he shook his head.

"I'd never do that," he said and she cocked her head in a way to say, _Yeah right_. "And anyway, the time with you would be a bonus."

"What are you getting at, Ron?" she asked. He had to stop himself form sighing, he had planned for Hermione, being the smart girl she was, to pick up on what he was trying to say and maybe suggest it before he had to. Ron had this suspiciously feeling that maybe he was saying all the wrong things, Harry had just went a head and kissed Ginny! Why couldn't Ron do that, not make out with his sister! But make out with Hermione without worrying about rejection or the ramifications.This prolonged silence between them made Hermione stir uncomfortably.

"Nothing," he blurted out at her and she sighed.

"I think you've had too much celebatory butterbeer, Ronald." she began, and she got to her feet and stood over him for a moment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're feeling more yourself."

Then she began to walk away, and Ron felt the oppurtunity slipping away. _You fool_, he cursed, this had been the perfect oppurtunity. God was handing him a situation on a silver platter, she was alone, there was a sunset and big lush trees and, over kill really, there had been a sparkling lake.

"Only when grand gesture can salvage this," he said to himself and he shot up of the ground and sprinted off after Hermione.

"Wait," he shouted and Hermione obeyed. He finally reached her and noticed they were under an arch that the green tree branches had formed, birds chirped peacefully as they flew around Ron and Hermiones' head and they were still looking over the twinkling lake. If Ron messed this up Cupid would certainly aim to kill.

"Ron," she said calmly. "Go have a seat, take a load off. We can finsih that lovely conversation when you're feeling more lucid."

"Hermione," Ron began. It was hard to speak with his heart pounding hard in his throat, but he soldiered on. "I have never felt more lucid in my entire life. Do you know why?"

"I have no idea," she said coolly, and she put her hands on her hips, giving Ron the most cynical look she could muster.

"Because I've realised who you are!" he said passionatly.

"Who on earth did you think I was? Slughorn?" she asked and he gave her a twitch of a smile for her wit.

"No, no, you're not getting it!" Ron enthused with wide eyes. Her cynical look dropped down about five notches and she began to look back at him with wide eyes.

"Then who am I, Ron?" she asked.

"In first year, you were the annoying know it all." he said bluntly, Hermione blinked a few times but didn't intterupt. "Second year; the bossy girl. Third year; the strange friend. Fouth year; (thanks to that Krum) you were a betrayer. Fifth year; you were a fighter! And as sixth year went on I thought I could just make you a friend. Harry ahd managed to see past your beauty, but that's because he met my sister first, but anyway, that's beside the point! I've never been able to see past your beauty!"

"My... beauty..." Hermione repeated and Ron nodded wildly.

"I've dreamt of you for countless nights, going over how this speeach should go. But now as I'm saying it, I know what the one simple sentence to some all this up has to be!"

Hemrione's eyes were oddly glossed over as she stared into Ron's eyes, only the sound of his heartbeat filled Ron's ears for long seconds before Hermione spoke.

"And what exactly is that sentence," she asked in a whisper.

"That I love you! That now as sixth year comes to an end I cannot make you a friend, therefor you will have to be my girlfriend." he said in a stately manner he had picked up from Hermione.

"Do I have a say in the matter?" she asked bluntly. Ron blinked a few times as she stared placidly back to him, he nodded and as she opened her mouth again ssi heart began to sink into his stomach in firght.

"That was a very long speach, Ronald." she began but a smile broke across her face. "And I loved every moment of it!"

He took hold of her and pressed his lips on hers, kissing everylast square inch he could get at, like he had so many times over in his dreams. She kissed back and they wraped their arms around each other tightly ina kiss that was long in the waiting.

"I love you too, Ron." she said to him once they withdrew far enough to view eachother clsoe up. "Ever since I saw you on teh Hogwarts express, I knew my life would never be the same..."

"And it'll keep changeing, I promise you Hermione, I will never let you go. Come heaven or hell." he swore and she gave him a giggle and they joined in a passinate embrace once more.

_**(A/N) Ok, a little fluffier but longer then the last story.**_

_**Comments are sexy and make me update quicker.**_


	3. Slytherin vs Gryffnidor?

The golden trio sat under the trees near The Borrow, all savouring in the final days before school came and they would finally have to face year seven, the last year of Hogwarts School for them. Harry was lost in his own bliss of finally finding love with Ginny, and Hermione and Ron silently brewed. Both wanting something they couldn't have, yet remaining silent about it, so much was at stake where Hermione and her boyfirend Draco were concerened... what could be done?

His skin was perfectly highlighted in the sun, showing off every red strand of hair that lit up like fire in the afternoon sun. He looked so beautiful to her at that moment, the moment he became unavailable to her. Ron would never ask her to be his now that she was publicly with Draco. He thought her as happy, so did everyone, how wrong they were... The birds were singing songs of remorse as they flew to their nests, all bidding farewell to, possibly, the last warm day of spring before autumn came and began to spread its chill through out the lands. Harry sat to her right, as if nothing had changed between the three of them, but Hermione and Ron knew better.

He happily tapped his foot to an unknown beat in his mind as he looked up through the green leaves, a happy and peaceful smile spread across his face. Hermione wanted nothing more than to lunge across Harry and kiss Ron feircely, it had been forever since she felt this kind of need for a man.Draco had been a true gentleman for the first few weeks of dating, and Hermione allowed him to touch her in places only a small number of men had, but now as she gazed at Ron, she realised she wanted him to have been the only man to have that privellage.

Hermione had always prided herself in being a smart girl, everyone called her bright but no matter how bookish she was, Hermione could never understand her own heart. She could have skiped the whole love dance with Ron and, if she had truly been smart, she could have realised the first time she met him, that he was truly someone she could spend the rest of her life with, unlike a certain Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco hadn't ben careful! They had just followed their passion, their lust, and hadn't stopped to consider what ramifications it would have if they were exposed. Obviously, seeing as they were from two duelling houses, there would be many to object, and if thry ever split up it swould probably make the rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor even wider, but they had been foolish. Within two weeks of their 'relationship' starting, they were found out by wide mouthed and gossiping, Ravenclaw Cho Chang. It spread lke wild fire and soon both parties were trapped in the situation that had gone sour months ago... and now she was trapped under the tree – staring at Ron openly.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice sang over the hills. Harry got up on his elbows and squinted to the hill she stood on, the sun was right behind her so all that the three of them could see of her was her skinny sillhoute. "You're wanted in the kitchen!"

Harry gladly hopped up from the blanket and starightened out his clothes. He threw a wave to Ron and Hermione then left the two of them on the blanket alone, before he ran off after Ginny. Hermione glanced over at Ron just as he was looking away from her quickly. She gave an irritated sigh as she settled back onto the grass again. Ron still sat up, and as he tapped his foot aggitatedly, Hermione looked up through the green leaves, glancing over at Ron's cold stare. He was fixating on the group of trees about 30 miles away as if trying to find something to look at that was farthest away from Hermione's horizontal figure.

"What's on your mind, Ron," she asked, trying he best to be casual. Its not like she and Ron hadn't had their fair share of awkward converstaions, but this one was a potentially lethal converstion. Hermione was no seer, but she sensed that what ever passed thier lips in the next few minutes would set the course for the rest of their lives.

"Nothing..." he grumbled. "Just how school's going to be like."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "It'll definetly be interesting."

Ron's gorgeuos blue eyes blazed furiously as he replied, trying his best to keep his cool. "Bet you're looking forward to seeing Malfoy again."

"Yeah, totally" she whispered, and Ron let out a low sigh that he tried his best to suppress, but Hermione could hear him mutter.

"Stupid bloody prat, Malfoy." he whispered.

Hermione's heart devided into two parts. One part loved her school - it was the part that tied her to Draco even after the last few months of belittling, it was the part of her heart the forbode her to break it off with him for Ron, _think of what it will do to the shaky harmony in Hogwarts_... The second half of her heart was the romantic part - it was the part of her heart that yearned for Ron's body to be close to her own, the part of her heart that thought Hogwarts could be damned, she wanted true love! She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined the things she and Ron could get up to. _I'd enjoy_... she thought with a smile.

"I shouldn't stay with someone who I don't love," she muttered out loud.

It all played out before Hermione in slow motion, Ron turned his head, his face filled with shock, but before he could say anything in rpely, Hermione reached for him. Her lips parted as did his, they were acting on impluse, on desire alone. She felt her brown eyes flutter closed as they finally joined in a kiss, and she let herself dissolve in his arms. They wrapped around and drew her closer to Ron, as if he was unwilling to let this moment slip. They explored their closeness, enjoying the static electricity that was generated between them. She didn't want to give the feeling up, and just as she hugged Ron tighter to her body, he withdrew and she automatically felt his absence.

"You're with Draco," he sighed. Their foreheads rested against eachother as they both breathed heavily. The knowledge passed between them that nothing would be the same now, now that they had shared such an embrace... It was a secret that would forever be playing on the tip of Hermione's tongue, that is if she kept it a secret. "I can't take away a guy's girl, I'm not like that."

"You hate him," Hermione pointed out passionatly, she flared up and grabbed the colar of his shirt and brought him even closer to her. "He'll only be hurt a little, he'll bounce back!"

Ron gave a long breath and it calmed Hermione back down, she dropped down to a slumped sitting position and felt tears well in her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey," Ron said, his head dipped down so it cuaght Hermione's attention. Her blurred eyes turned to him and she bit her trembling botttom lip. "No matter how much I hate him I couldn't take you away from him, it would cause him sadness I wouldn't even wish upon my worst enemy."

"He doesn't care about me," Hermione said, her voice was quiet but pleading. "He could care less, Ron! I know what I want now, and its you!" Her heart was in her throat as it beat quickly. She watched as Ron brushed his long red hair from his face in an effort to concentrate on the situation at hand, and his blue eyes moved from her eyes to his hands, then back to her.

"Hogwarts will probably never be united, Slytherins versus Gryffindors forever," Ron said uneasily.

"I don't know, maybe I'm selfish, but I could care less if I had you in my arms," Hermione said, not removing her eyes from Ron's, not letting him move, her heart was on her sleeve at that moment, and it was up to Ron to take her for the rest of his life, or leave her to Draco's will.

"Ok," he said with a long breath. Hermione let out a yelp of joy and threw her arms around Ron's neck, hugging him close, she felt the warmth of his body and his heart beating against her own. He brought her back to his eye level and pulled her close. He kissed her with such a force it knocked them both to the ground, they rolled around in the grassy feilds as they joined in thier embrace.

"I've been wanting to do that for such a long time now, its astounding I haven't gone insane from sexual tension," Ron joked and Hermione let out a light laugh.

Ron fell off her and rolled to his side, he got up on one elbow and observed Hermione as she lay down, her head facing the dusk colored sky. He played with her curly brown hair as she gazed at his wide blue eyes, he suddenly became alert as he looked to her.

"Don't tell anyone about us until you have broken up with Draco," He said with an edge to his voice. He could probably sence the fact that Hermione wanted to climb to the roof to and shout out in hapiness that she had finally kissed Ron. But she understood why, Draco Malfoy was a proud man and wouldn't take kindly to his girlfriend, Hermione, cheating on him with, what he considered, 'low life' Ron. It was just one more problem they won't need to deal with once word gets out.

She nodded slowly before Ron gave her a smile and helped her from the grass. And as they slowly made their way back to The Burrow, brushing off all evidence that they had rolled around in the grass together, she felt a sudden pang of guilt for Draco but pushed it away by giving Ron a quick hug. She couldn't worry about other people's feelings, she just wanted to be happy, that's all...


End file.
